


Of Kisses, Finals and Annoying Crushes

by shinysharp



Series: SoonSeok fluff [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, rated for kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: Just a SoonSeok fluff to lighten up my Friday and yours.





	Of Kisses, Finals and Annoying Crushes

‘What’s he so happy about?” Soonyoung remarked, jerking his chin towards a laughing Seokmin.

“You’re just bitter.” Jihoon deadpanned without looking up from his book.

“Bi-bitter? Me?” Soonyoung forced a laugh which sounded more like he was choking. “What do I have to be bitter about? I have my own admirers too. I’m the prince of Modern dance. Even girls from other majors visit our practice room to just have a peek of my glorious-”

“I thought you’re jealous of the girls, not him.” Jihoon interrupted Soonyoung.

“NO!” Soonyoung slapped the desk, stood up and screamed before remembering he was in the library. “No!” He sat back down and whispered, cowering away from the darted glares. “I’m just… no… okay? There’s nothing to be jealous of.”

“Whatever.” Jihoon smirked.

Soonyoung’s little outburst caught Seokmin’s attention and he waved at their direction, smiling brightly.

“See? He’s always so happy and that’s fucking annoying.” Soonyoung grumbled as he pretended to ignore Seokmin walking up to them.

“You’re no better.” Jihoon retorted.

“Sunbaenim,” Seokmin greeted the older boys, “are you here for the finals?” He helped himself a seat beside Soonyoung.

“Yes.” Jihoon answered because Soonyoung was still pretending to ignore the smiling boy. “We’re studying, so, shoo, off with you.”

“Eeeyyyy, don’t be like this, hyung.” Seokmin waved Jihoon’s rudeness off like it was nothing. He propped his head on one hand to look at Soonyoung who was seemingly busy with his books. “We can help each other for the finals if we study together, neh hyung?” Seokmin addressed Soonyoung and when the older boy didn’t reply, he nudged him. “Soonie hyung.”

“Huh? Oh studying?” Soonyoung said without looking at Seokmin. “You’re a year below us. You’ll be the only one getting the help here if we study together.”

“But we share music theory class, aren’t we? We can compare notes?” Seokmin said, sounding a little too eager for just one subject.

“No. Aren’t those girls you were speaking to from your class? Why don’t you go study with them?” Soonyoung barked.

Although Jihoon tried to logged off their little bantering, he couldn’t help but snickered at the pair. “Go flirt somewhere else, people are trying to study here.”

Soonyoung started, “WE ARE NOT,” a little too loudly, “flirting.” He added in a whisper. “Say we’re not!” Looking like a rotten tomato, he slapped smiling and unbothered Seokmin on the shoulder.

Jihoon just snorted and ignored both of them completely.

To escape the glares from their neighboring desks, Soonyoung left his seat. He decided to go eat something from the cafeteria which was near the library.

“Hyung, where’re you going. Let’s go together.” As he exited the library, he heard Seokmin running towards him. Soonyoung didn’t look back but Seokmin caught up to him and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go together. You’re going to the canteen right? What are you gonna have? I’m feeling something spicy.”

“I don’t eat spicy.” Soonyoung mumbled. He was super aware of his hand in Seokmin’s although Seokmin didn’t even seem to mind the slightest bit as he talked too fast and too loud. It could be his imagination but when he tried to pull back, he felt Seokmin’s grip tighten around his wrist.

Soonyoung was very uncomfortable. It may be his hand starting to get sweaty but also there was this familiar thump in his temple and queasy feeling in his stomach, usual reaction to Seokmin’s nearness.

Seokmin led Soonyoung by a hard grip all through the short walk to the cafeteria. It wasn’t until they had ordered ramen and sides for both of them, Seokmin released Soonyoung’s wrist so that they can carry their trays to their seats. As they dug in to their respective ramen bowl, Seokmin gingerly placed a piece of meat into Soonyoung’s bowl, and Soonyoung made a little whiney noise in the back of his throat.

Seokmin being kind wasn’t an extraordinary sight. He was kind to everyone. And that was the main reason Soonyoung didn’t want to let Seokmin’s sweet actions towards him get to his head. However hard it was to disregard the butterflies every time Seokmin did something considerate for him, he had to pretend like Seokmin’s actions were nothing but annoyance. Again, he didn’t want to be a pathetic fool. Seokmin probably won’t even be gay and even if he was, that handsome face wasn’t smiling for him only. He had eyes that could clearly see Seokmin’s popularity with the girls and boys alike. Why would he choose him out of all the beautiful people around him.

“Hyung?”

Seokmin’s tap on his hand pulled Soonyoung back from his little self-pity party, “Huh?”

“Why aren’t you eating? Is it still too spicy for you? I ordered with minimal spice because it doesn’t taste as good if it’s too bland.” Seokmin took Soonyoung’s spoon holding hand to feed himself a taste from Soonyoung’s bowl. “It’s not too spicy, hyung, here, eat it together with the pork like that.” As he spoke, Seokmin scooped a spoon of Soonyoung’s ramen and put a piece of pork on top, and he tried to feed it to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung panicked.

He knew that boy would be the death of him since the moment he saw that smiley face in fresher welcome. As the Modern Dance and Musical students often shared some classes, like he and Jihoon did, Soonyoung get to see the smiley boy more in shared classes. The boy, Seokmin, being Jihoon’s underclassman, often greeted them and talked to them, usually for school matters.

While Jihoon was a civil senior to Seokmin, Soonyoung couldn’t make himself form a coherent sentence around him. To mask his hopeless crush, Soonyoung chose to grump around Seokmin, although the younger boy didn’t seem to mind his grumbling and greeted him even when he wasn’t with Jihoon. During the course of 3 years, Seokmin had become friendlier with them, and Soonyoung, albeit not as awkward, kept his façade of a grumpy senior around Seokmin.

“I can eat myself.” Soonyoung yapped and rushed to retrieve his spoon out of Seokmin’s hand. His shaky action jabbed the spoon out of Seokmin’s hand, making the content fly around.

Soonyoung tsked more at himself than anything.

“Why do you hate me so much hyung?” Seokmin whispered.

Soonyoung, as he tried to clean the table, looked up in surprise to Seokmin’s tone. He sounded hurt?

“I-I,” Soonyoung stuttered. “Eyy, why would I hate you?” Seeing Seokmin’s wide eyes, Soonyoung tried to wipe it off with a playful smile. “It’s just an accident.”

“Not just this, you’ve always been mean to me. I know I’m clingy and annoying but I just want to make you like me.” Seokmin stood up and barked.

“What are you talking about?”

“I like you hyung. I had always been following you around, caring for you, hoping you’d notice.” Seokmin’s voice faltered at the end. “You never noticed.”

“That’s not true.” Soonyoung gathered his courage to walk up to Seokmin and took his hand.

“Please don’t pretend to be nice to me.” Seokmin slapped Soonyoung’s hand away. “I know you think I’m annoying. I know you like Jihoon Sunbae. I only have myself to blame for thinking I could make you fall for me.”

Seokmin strode away from the cafeteria, leaving Soonyoung in a daze. Soonyoung didn’t believe what he heard despite it being replayed loud and clear in his mind.

 _‘Lee Seokmin likes me.’_ Soonyoung thought and that thought was so loud his ears were ringing. He started to laugh, at himself, then with delight to what just happened.

And he ran after Seokmin.

“Seokmin, Seok, where are you going?” Soonyoung huffed as he caught up to Seokmin.

Seokmin didn’t slow down nor replied. Soonyoung had to yank on the boy’s bag to stop him. Then he huffed some more to catch his breath.

“Hyung.”

Soonyoung held one palm up and pressed the other on his beating chest. He had to clear the misunderstandings between us but not now when he was nearly dying out of breath.

“I’m sorry.” Seokmin said despite Soonyoung. “I will not annoy you anymore. You’re graduating next year anyway, so we won’t see each other again.” Seokmin faked a smile. “Not ever.” He added. “It’s probably the best for-”

Seokmin couldn’t finish his sentence. Soonyoung couldn’t let him finish his stupid speech. As soon as he caught his breath, Soonyoung snaked a hand behind Seokmin’s neck and pulled his ridiculously handsome face down to smack his lips on his. Then he realized what he was doing and where they were, Soonyoung shoved Seokmin away.

But Seokmin, who was over the initial shock, didn’t let Soonyoung get away. He hugged the boy close to his body and kissed him again.

When he felt Soonyoung reciprocating his demanding kiss, Seokmin released Soonyoung from his embrace. He entwined his fingers into Soonyoung’s hair and massaged his scalp. His other hand squeezed on Soonyoung’s arm. It was so soft.  Everything about Soonyoung was soft, from his body, to his thick brown hair to his lips. Soonyoung lips were lush and Seokmin thought there was even a hint of sweetness as he sucked on them.

Seokmin experimented with his tongue, licking a little on Soonyoung’s lips and he felt Soonyoung laughed. Offended, he stopped the kiss. “What’s so funny?”

“Believe me I’m not really laughing.” Soonyoung answered shakily. “I’m just nervous as hell.”

Soonyoung, catching his breath, face flushed and lips red from their kiss looked so cute, Seokmin couldn’t help him but to dip down for another kiss.

Soonyoung turned his head a little, avoiding Seokmin’s lips. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Then what do you think is a good idea.” Seokmin chuckled.

Soonyoung felt the trembles in Seokmin’s chest and he shivered with joy at their proximity. The thumping temples and the queasy stomach had given way to erratic heart and butterflies. “I think,” he started, his voice merely a whisper, “that we should leave here, and probably never return.” He pointed to the onlookers in front of the library.

Given that they took a pretty big step in their relationship in a span of 15 minutes, both of them forgot they were putting a big show in front of their university’s library, and just before the finals when the library is bustling with students from every major.

Soonyoung buried his face in Seokmin’s chest, pulling on the front of Seokmin’s hoodie and wanting to disappear inside it. “I think we should leave Korea too. Jihoon can ship our steps to the north pole.” He mumbled into Seokmin’s chest which was trembling with silent laughter. “I’m serious!” He added.

“Well, I think we don’t need to leave Korea, just yet.” Seokmin pried Soonyoung away from his body. “Just come with me.” He took Soonyoung, who was now a walking tomato, by the hand.

“Where’s this place?” Soonyoung asked.

“It’s a secret practice room for Musical students.” Seokmin proudly answered. “Well, not so secret because everyone from our major knows about it but no one comes here during the finals since we did our evaluation performance a month before the exam.” Seokmin took Soonyoung up the small stage in front of the room and let him sit on a stool. “Wait here.”

 After a while, a spot light shone on Soonyoung. Soonyoung squinted and shielded his eyes from the sudden light. He heard Seokmin’s approaching steps before Seokmin stepped into the spot light and got down on one knee.

“Kwon Soonyoung-shi, I like you, like… a lot. Will you be my boyfriend?” Seokmin smiled up at Soonyoung who was gaping. Soonyoung opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out. He could only speak when Seokmin took his hand and asked again, “Will you?”

Soonyoung punched Seokmin’s shoulder gently and Seokmin pretend to fall from the impact. “Gosh you really are an annoying kid.” Soonyoung wheezed.

“Whyyyyy?” Seokmin stood up and asked, with annoyingly extra agyeo.

“You just kissed me in front of the whole fucking school and now just ask if I can be your boyfriend?” Soonyoung stoop up too and despite his words, he fell into Seokmin’s opened arms.

“You kissed me first.” Seokmin pinched pouting Soonyoung’s cheek. “Can you do it again?” Seokmin asked and Soonyoung complied.

It started as a lips on lips kiss as Soonyoung carefully placed his lips on Seokmin’s waiting ones. Soonyoung made noisy little pecks on Seokmin as Seokmin backed him up to the stage wall, out of the spot light.

Seokmin returned Soonyoung’s pecks with his own before he sucked Soonyoung’s lower lip into his mouth. He took his time taking turn kissing and sucking on Soonyoung’s lush lips. After he had his heart’s fill with Soonyoung’s lips, he trailed wet kisses along Soonyoung’s chin, to his neck. When he found a spot on Soonyoung’s neck that earned him a little moan, he bit down and sucked on it making Soonyoung covered his own mouth with his hand.

“Don’t, this room is sound proof.” Seokmin took Soonyoung’s hand away. “Remember? Musical practice room? Nobody comes near and even if they do, they won’t hear you. Just let me listen to your voice.” He continued his assault on the same spot, restraining Soonyoung’s hand from blocking the beautiful moans.

“M-mark, don’t leave marks!” Soonyoung whined and pushed Seokmin’s head away.

“Sorry.” Seokmin took Soonyoung’s hand and placed them on his shoulders. He rubbed his thumb on the red spot he left on the hollow of Soonyoung’s neck in a fail attempt to erase it.

Soonyoung hooked his hands behind Seokmin’s neck and pulled the taller boy’s face down towards him. Seokmin’s lips met Soonyoung’s in equal enthusiasm. This time when Seokmin’s tongue poked at his lips, Soonyoung opened up and allowed Seokmin to delve into his mouth. They explore each other’s mouth, mixing saliva as they tried to get more, not a bit minding how sloppy it got.

When bending down was no longer comfortable for him, Seokmin picked up Soonyoung against the wall and Soonyoung circled his legs around Seokmin’s waist. Their crotch brushed and both groaned at the friction. Seokmin hungrily sucked on Soonyoung’s lips, his necks and on the collar bone, being careful not to leave any marks.

They kissed for what seemed like eons before pausing to gasp for air. Then Soonyoung burrowed his face into the junction of Seokmin’s neck and shoulder, nibbling on the flesh as a revenge for the hickey on his neck. Seokmin didn’t mind it. In fact, he would love for more people to see Soonyoung’s marks on his body. He wanted Soonyoung to claim him his as he wanted to do Soonyoung.

 Breathing heavily, Seokmin bucked his hip into Soonyoung’s crotch. It felt like he could come from just the kisses and to do so, he needed more friction.

“Whoa!” Soonyoung gasped and pushed Seokmin away. “Slow down.” He stumbled as he tried to plant his wobbly feet on the ground.

Seokmin grabbed Soonyoung by one hand. “Are you okay?” He asked apologetically.

“Yeah…,” Soonyoung answered. He relied on Seokmin’s grip as he calmed his breath down to steady rhythm again. “Let’s just slow down.” He smiled at Seokmin.

“Yeah sorry, I was a bit carried away.” Seokmin hanged his head in shame. It was never his intention to force Soonyoung into something he was not comfortable with.

“Pent up energy and everything, I understand.” Soonyoung nodded. “You obviously didn’t know but I’ve liked you for the longest time too.” He squeezed a little on Seokmin’s arm. “But let’s just put some ground to this okay?” He gestured between them.

“Arr… boyfriends?” Seokmin asked?

“Boyfriends.” Soonyoung reached up to press down Seokmin’s unruly hair, courtesy of himself while they were making out. “You’re cute, annoying, but cute.” Seokmin melted into Soonyoung’s hand on his head.

They smiled at each other, digesting that fact that they were now boyfriends with their long time crush when Soonyoung’s phone buzzed from his pants.

“Shit, Jihoon!” Soonyoung took it out to look at millions of texts from his best friends.

“He angry?” Seokmin asked. Knowing his senior, he might definitely be pissed off at Soonyoung for never coming back from his snack break.

“Arr, he’s not tho?” Soonyoung replied, equally baffled as Seokmin. “He said he’ll take my bag back to the dorm so I don’t have to worry about it? This wasn’t his short-tempered best friend he’s known and loved. “and he said I don’t need to come back tonight if I want to be with you?”

“How did he know? Oh!” Seokmin remembered their show in front of the library.

“Apparently everyone’s talking about us and THERE ARE VIDEOS?????!!!!” Soonyoung screamed the last part.

And sure enough, Jihoon attached the videos from their university forum of them quarreling in the cafeteria and making out in front of the library.

“Fuck how do I go back to school tomorrow?”

Seokmin wasn’t worried about it because he was worrying over if he should remind Soonyoung about the angry red mark on his neck. He decided he will let Soonyoung deal with it himself when he looked into the mirror later, than saying it and feeling his new boyfriend’s wrath now.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing in office when there is audit visit next week -_-


End file.
